Mord auf dem Campus/Dialog
Samuel King: Glückwunsch zu einer weiteren wohlverdienten Beförderung, , und willkommen an der Grimsborough Universität! Jones: Super, wir dürfen wieder ans College! Ich habe gehört, die Studenten sind immer mehr mit Konzerten und Partys beschäftigt als mit ihrer Kursvorbereitung! Samuel King: Jones, wir schicken Sie nicht zum Feiern an die Universität, sondern damit Sie die Sicherheit der Studenten gewährleisten! Ist das klar?! Wobei es ziemlich ruhig ist, weil alle Studenten in den Sommerferien sind. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit für Sie, es ruhig angehen zu lassen und etwas wohlverdiente Ruhe zu genießen. Jones: Du hast den Chief gehört, : Endlich können wir uns etwas ausruhen! Zwei Monate später.. Jones: Ächz! Ich hatte mich wirklich auf etwas Ruhe und Frieden gefreut... Aber wenn wir noch ein Mal gerufen werden, um eine Katze vom Baum zu holen, drehe ich durch! Aah, ich will gar nicht ans Telefon gehen. Mal ehrlich, hat Ramirez etwa allen erzählt, wir wären jetzt hauptamtliche Tierretter? Hallo? Samuel King: ! Die Studenten sind kaum aus den Semesterferien zurück und schon hat es einen Vorfall auf dem Campus des College gegeben! Anscheinend wurde eine Studienanfängerin namens Rani Goshwalla tot im Campuspark aufgefunden. Jones: Endlich ein ECHTER Fall! Samuel King: Ein Mord ist nichts, worüber man sich freut, Jones! Ich habe der Dekanin des College versprochen, meinen besten Inspector auf den Fall anzusetzen. Machen Sie mir keine Schande! Jones: Keine Sorge, Chef: wird den Fall im Nu lösen! Du hast den Chief gehört: Wir müssen einen Mörder schnappen! Fahren wir gleich zum Campuspark und ermitteln wir! Kapitel 1 Ermitteln: College-Gelände Jones: Was zum Henker ist hier passiert?! Wer hat denn dieses Mädchen gefesselt... und das direkt neben einem AMEISENHAUFEN?! Himmel, ihre Leiche ist ja geradezu mit Ameisen übersät, ! Ist das etwa das üble Ende einer Party? Ich meine, dem Erbrochenen nach hat das arme Mädchen höchstwahrscheinlich zu viel getrunken... Und was soll das ganze Gekritzel auf ihrer Haut? Und... es sieht so aus, als hätte jemand, irgendwann, das Bikinioberteil geöffnet. Das sind keine Studenten, das sind wilde Tiere! Schicken wir die Leiche zur Autopsie ins Labor und warten ab, was Nathan über die Umstände ihres Todes herausfindet... und wir sollten auch mit der Dekanin über Rains Leben auf dem Campus sprechen. Du meinst wirklich, wir sollten ein paar Ameisen zur Analyse ins Labor schicken? Na schön.. Aber ich sehe lieber aus der Ferne zu, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Und dann machen wir mit etwas weniger Grausigem weiter: wie diese Papierfetzen wieder zusammenzusetzen. Untersuchen: Ameisenhaufen Jones: Ausgezeichnet, ! Ich glaube du hast genug Ameisen vom Tatort gesammelt, um deine eigene Ameisenfarm anzulegen! Schicken wir Grace diese Ameisen. Da sie direkt neben der Leiche des Opfers waren, liefern sie uns vielleicht einen Hinweis zum Mord. Analysieren: Ameisen Grace: Ameisen sind wie kleine Archivare ihrer Umwelt: Sie nehmen alles auf, womit sie in Berührung kommen. Welche vom Tatort mitzubringen, war eine gute Idee. Ich habe diese Ameisen analysiert und viele Spuren des Opfers in ihren Verdauungstrakten gefunden... Jones: Du meinst, die Ameisen haben sie gefressen?! Grace: Das ist nicht alles, was sie gefressen haben: Sie haben auch große Mengen Gefrorenen Joghurt zu sich genommen. Jones: Sie haben also Platz für den Nachtisch gelassen. Da bin ich aber froh. Grace: Solltest du auch! Ich habe nämlich mit Nathan gesprochen, und er hat mir verraten, dass euer Opfer an Laktoseintoleranz litt. Dass die Ameisen den Gefrorenen Joghurt noch im Körper hatten, heißt, sie haben ihn in den letzten paar Stunden zu sich genommen... Jones: Das kann nur bedeuten, unser Mörder hat sich einen Gefrorenen Joghurt gegönnt, kurz bevor oder nachdem er Rani gefesselt hatte! Untersuchen: Papierfetzen Jones: Unfassbar, ! Das Flugblatt, das du da wieder zusammengesetzt hast, beschreibt "Wie man den perfekten Mord begeht"! Sag bloß, der Mörder war so dumm, es hier zurückzulassen! Tess Goodwin: Ah, Sie haben eins meiner Werbeflugblätter dabei. Wollen Sie etwa meiner AG für wahre Verbrechen beitreten? Jones: Nein. Wir wollen aber wissen, was eines Ihrer Flugblätter am Tatort eines wahren Mordes zu suchen hatte. Tess Goodwin: Auf dem Campus ist ein MORD passiert?! Ach, du meine Güte! Endlich! Auf so etwas habe ich ewig gewartet! Tess Goodwin wegen ihres Interesses an Morden befragen Jones: Tess, können Sie uns erklären, warum eines Ihrer Flugblätter darüber "Wie man den perfekten more begeht" direkt am Tatort herumlag? Tess Goodwin: Ach, Officers, ich verteile diese Flugblätter unter den Studenten, damit sie meiner AG für wahre Verbrechen beitreten. Aber jedes Mal, wenn jemand eines nimmt, zerreißt er es sofort. Es ist hoffnungslos. Ich finde Verbrechen faszinierend. Deshalb studiere ich auch Kriminalpsychologie. Und klar bin ich aufgeregt, weil ein Mord auf MEINEM Campus begangen wurde, das ist doch interessant?! Wow! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit der lebenden Legende rede! Ich verfolge jeden Ihrer Fälle. Sie sind ja quasi ein Superstar unter den Cops! Meinen Sie, ich könnte Ihnen helfen, diesen Fall zu lösen? Das wäre der KNÜLLER für meine Diplomarbeit. Ich werde auch mucksmäuschenstill sein! Jones: Es ist schmeichelhaft, dass Sie unsere Arbeit bewundern, aber leider ist das hier kein Seminar, sondern ein echter Mord! Mensch, die ist vielleicht sonderbar. Hoffentlich sind nicht alle Studenten hier so versessen auf Mordfälle wie Tess Goodwin. Autopsie: Die Leiche des Opfers Nathan: Als Erstes habe ich mir das Gekritzel auf der Leiche des Opfers angesehen und nichts Relevantes gefunden. Das sind nur harmlose Sprüche... Aber so harmlos die Sprüche auch waren, die Art, wie das Opfer gestorben ist, ist einfach nur pervers! Man hat sie gezwungen, riesige Mengen Alkohol zu trinken... Jones: Woher weißt du, dass Rani gegen ihren Willen zum Trinken gezwungen wurde? Nathan: Ich habe Kratzer in ihrer Kehle gefunden, die entstanden sind, als ihr jemand einen Trichter hineingeschoben hat. Aber an einer Alkoholvergiftung ist nicht gestorben. Bekanntlich wurde Rani neben einem Ameisenhaufen gefesselt aufgefunden. Als sie ohnmächtig wurde, krochen ihr die Ameisen in die Ohren, die Nase und den Mund, bis der Erstickungstod eintrat. Jones: Das ist ja so was von ekelhaft! Von einem Schwarm Ameisen überfallen zu werden, die einem in die Körperöffnungen kriechen, bis man erstickt! Nathan: Ich schätze, der ganze Zucker im Alkohol hat die Ameisen angelockt. Aber ich habe Spuren eines bestimmten Alkoholtyps auf Rains Körper, aber nicht darin gefunden: Champagner. Dieser Champagner war von weitaus höherer Qualität als das, was Rani trinken musste. Offensichtlich wollte der Mörder das teure Getränk mit niemandem teilen. Jones: Unser Mörder trinkt also Champagner...? Und er teilt anscheinend nicht gern. Schade, denn das bringt ihn für eine ganze Weile hinter Gitter! Mit Dekanin über das Opfer sprechen Donna Walker: Diese Sache ist einfach schrecklich. Es hat noch nie einen Mord am Grimsborough College gegeben! Und dabei hat das Semester gerade erst angefangen... Jones: Wir sind für Sie da, Dekanin Walker. Anscheinend hat Rani vor ihrem Tod eine Menge Alkohol getrunken. War sie dafür bekannt, viel auf Partys zu gehen? Donna Walker: Überhaupt nicht. Rani schien eine mustergültige Studentin zu sein. Sie hatte sogar ein Stipendium. Wenn Sie mich fragen, fiel sie einem dieser Aufnahmerituale der Studentenverbindungen zum Opfer. Jones: Moment... Sind solche Aufnahmerituale hier nicht verboten? Donna Walker: Natürlich! Aber in der ersten Vorlesungswoche versuchen alle Verbindungen neue Mitglieder anzuwerben, koste es, was es wolle. Wir suchen keine Chance sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen! Diese Studentinnenverbindungen zwingen den Erstsemestern erniedrigende Aufnahmerituale auf. Natürlich wird dabei jede Menge Alkohol getrunken. Gestern fand im Eisenhower-Amphitheater die Feier zum Beginn der Vorlesungszeit statt. Alle Verbindungen waren dort vertreten, um sich den Erstsemestern vorzustellen. Jones: Dekanin Walker ist anscheinend davon überzeugt, dass Rains Tod das Ergebnis eines eskalierten Aufnahmerituals war. Warum machen Studenten so etwas nur? Wir sollten aber keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, ob Rani einer Verbindung beitreten wollte. Gute Idee, ! Dekanin Walker hat ja gesagt, dass der Beginn der ersten Vorlesungswoche im Eisenhower-Amphitheater gefeiert wurde, wo alle Verbindungen sich vorstellten. Wenn Rani also einer Studentinnenverbindung beitreten wollte, dann war sie mit Sicherheit dort! Das ist die beste Spur, die wir haben. Sollen wir ihr nachgehen? Ermitteln: Amphitheater Jones: Gute Arbeit, ! Unglaublich, dass du diese Tasche in all dem Durcheinander gefunden hast. Und schau mal, der Name des Opfers steht darauf! Das beweist, dass Rani die Vorstellungsveranstaltung der Verbindungen besucht hat... Aber du hast recht: Es beweist nicht, dass ihr Tod die Folge eines Aufnahmerituals war! Wir sollten ihre Tasche durchsuchen. Mit etwas Glück finden wir vielleicht etwas Relevantes darin. Kategorie:Dialoge